


Slavers and Slaves

by SousukeBeru



Series: Star Wars: Everybody Loves Lana [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Masturbation, Self-facial, Small Penis, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SousukeBeru/pseuds/SousukeBeru
Summary: Sith Lord Lana Beniko is still on Hoth, and she is about to meet a slaver.  A Sith Lord has no problem with slaves, especially pleasing ones she can claim as her own...





	Slavers and Slaves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on Lana Beniko, from the Bioware game Star Wars: The Old Republic. It follows on from the previous story as Lana continues to explore her more sexual passions. Please note, it takes a while to get to the sex, sorry about that!

The sun shone bright in the cloudless blue sky, pushing temperatures to a mere ten below zero. This was what passed for summer on Hoth, and while the air remained as frigid as ever, the light reflected brilliantly off the plains of snow, and caused the glaciers to sparkle.

Down the centre of a wide valley a lone speeder hurtled towards distant cliffs. A single figure sat astride the elongated GSI EMP Explorer, blonde hair and green cape whipping about behind her as she pressed on. She was Lana Beniko, Sith Lord, and she was on the hunt for something special.

She guided her speeder over a bridge of ice, unperturbed by the chasm that plunged down beneath her. Heading onwards, Lana angled up a slope, seeking a way past the cliffs and into the snow-covered peaks beyond. She reached out with the Force, sensing the correct route out of the myriad ways that wound their way through the Hoth wilderness. Selecting the right one, Lana went on.

Up and up she went, between rocky outcroppings and past snow drifts. Glancing down, Lana checked a scanner on her wrist. She had been tracking a Phond crystal formation, seeking to upgrade her lightsaber. She was close now, both the scanner and the Force confirmed it. Expectantly, Lana rounded a bend and reached her goal.

Sort of.

“Blast,” She cursed under her breath as she brought the speeder to a halt. Before her was a natural hot spring, located beneath an overhang of snow and ice. The heat of the water met the cold air and mist hung all around. Lana did not need to check the scanner to realise that the Phond crystals she sought were underwater.

She sighed. It was a long way back to Frostwake Outpost and she could not be sure that this clear weather would hold. No, if she wanted the crystals she had to do it now.

Lana shut down the speeder and stepped off it. Willing the Force into her body to keep her warm, she began to strip. Hoth was a wasteland, and even without the Force she was confident that she was alone.

Off came her cloak and gloves, then outer clothes, and her boots and socks. Bare feet and toes sank into the soft snow, sending shivers through her. Next Lana removed her undershirt, and it was the turn of her sumptuous breasts to be exposed, nipples turning hard as a chill wind blew past. Lastly she pulled off her trousers and underpants, exposing her shapely ass and blonde-haired pussy to the elements. She was a nude vision of perfection, with flawless milky-white skin and an athletically toned body. 

Lana opened the storage compartment on her speeder and took out a small cutting tool, its tiny laser blade fortunately geared to work underwater. Then placing her clothes (and lightsaber) in the speeder, Lana turned and strode nude towards the hot spring. The air warmed significantly as she approached, making her bare skin tingle pleasantly. Lana took a moment to savour the sensation, and then stepped into the water.

The intense heat of the spring came as a shock, but Lana endured it and lowered herself down into the pool. She felt her skin flush and redden as she submerged, and after a few moments she had adapted to the heat, welcoming it. It was the first time since she had been stationed on Hoth that the cold was completely dispelled from her body.

Taking a deep breath, the naked Sith plunged down, the clear mountain water offering her a view down to the bottom of the pool, which went from shallow on the outside to very deep in the centre. She swam down, her finely honed athletic body as adept at swimming as fighting, and saw the pale orange cluster of crystals nestled among the rocks below. Lana went to it, and began using the cutting laser to begin harvesting the crystals.

The Force allowed her to make her body far more efficient, making the oxygen in her lungs last longer and enabling her to stay underwater for a solid four minutes. This was just enough time to get a handful of crystals, and then she began swimming back up.

Lana broke the surface, gasping as she did so. She breathed deep of the air, but coughed as its cold hit the back of her throat. Reaching the edge of the pool, Lana dragged herself up, sweeping her soaking blonde hair back from her face and feeling the cold against her bare skin even more keenly than before. From the heat of the pool to the freezing wind was horrible, but Lana forced herself to endure as a Sith should, drawing on the Force to strengthen her.

Only then did she realise that she was not alone. So focused was she on the task at hand that she had allowed someone to sneak up on her, no doubt drawn by the energy signature of her speeder. Standing between her and it was a tall Mirialan, a green-skinned humanoid with tattoos down the side of his face. From his rustic garb he looked like a pirate or salvager, and not a Republic soldier. The Mirialan was flanked by two combat droids, and he leered at her dripping wet naked form.

“Well, what have we here?” He said, running dark eyes up her gorgeous body as his droid escorts levelled their guns at Lana.

Lana, refusing to give in to embarrassment (a form of fear in her mind, and she feared nothing), put her fists on her hips and glowered at the man. “Leave,” She commanded, “Now. I am a Lord of the Sith, and I give you just one chance to depart alive.”

The Mirialan shook his head, though his eyes remained glued to her ample tits and her cold-hardened nipples. “Nah, I don’t think so. A rare skinny-dipping nudist Sith? No such thing. All you are is lone little lady, and you are going to look so damn good with a slave collar on!”

Lana glanced over the Mirialan’s shoulder, to his speeder parked nearby. The large vehicle, a four-person model, had a large array of weapons and equipment strapped to it. A blue-skinned Twi’lek sat restrained and alone in the co-pilot’s seat, a shock collar around her neck. The alien, with her species distinctive head-tails, had dark purple eyes that were carefully watching the spectacle nearby.

Lana concluded that the Mirialan was clearly a slaver, and while she had no issues with slavery (quite common in the Sith Empire), she was certainly against becoming a victim of it.

“So be it,” She said, and called on the Force.

The two droids rose into the air, weapons firing wildly as their computer minds tried to process what was happening. With a gesture Lana slammed them into each other with enough force to destroy both instantly, and dropped the entangled mess of scrap to the ground. Turning on the now-terrified Mirialan, she reached out with the Force and grabbed him by the throat, dragging him close.

“Plea…se!” He gasped as he fell at her bare feet, “Don’t… kill me!”

Lana was in no mood for games or delays, and would have been content to just end his life then and there, but for the sudden reaction of his Twi’lek slave.

“Please! Let me!” Cried the young blue-skinned woman, rising from the speeder.

Lana cast the alien slave a curious look, as if noticing her for the first time. The young Twi’lek, a young adult with a high cheek-bones and seductively beautiful features, had stepped out of the Mirialan’s speeder and was approaching the Sith Lord and her captive.

“Oh?” Said Lana, who needed only the smallest brush of the Force to sense the rage in the slave. “Is that vengeance I see in your eyes?”

“Yes,” Said the Twi’lek, looming over her former owner as he grovelled in the snow. “You can’t imagine the twisted things this disgusting freak has done to me. I want to do the same to him!”

“You traitorous bitch!” Spat the Mirialan. “Save me or I’ll…”

He had no chance to complete the threat, for the torture device on his belt leapt from where he was reaching for it and into Lana’s waiting hands. “Uh uh uh!” She chided, and flicked the device’s off switch. Immediately the shock collar fell off the Twi’lek and dropped harmlessly into the snow. “Now, let’s see where this goes…”

\-----

The slaver came well-prepared for Hoth, and a blue instant-form tent was among his speeder’s contents. Deployed, they hooked up its heating unit to the speeder, and soon had a cosy shelter against the freezing Hoth winds. Inside, Lana lounged out on the floor, now dressed in her green robes, and watched the slave turn on the slaver.

The Twi’lek, who gave her name as Elema, circled her former-master. The Mirialan, whose name was Hathu, knelt in the middle of the tent, looking at her with a mix of fear and anger. “Strip,” Elema told him.

Lana smiled at how quickly the blue-skinned alien took charge, and could not wait to see what happened next.

Grudgingly, casting wary glances at Lana (who he knew could kill him in an instant if he failed to obey), the Mirialan complied. Shrugging out of his jacket and shirt, he then turned reluctantly to his lower garments. Lana’s golden eyes focused for a closer look, and Elema grinned wickedly. Off came the shoes, socks, trousers, and last of all Hathu removed his underpants to expose himself fully to the two women.

The Mirialan’s green body was muscular and scarred, a result of a hard and tough life. However, his pleasing image was ruined in his nudity, for hanging between his legs was a tiny 2-inch cock.

“What the fuck is that?” Sneered Elema at him. “All this time I had to pleasure you, and tell you how big and impressive you were, and inside all I would do was laugh at what a tiny little joke you really are!”

Hathu’s eyes burned with rage at the insults, and watching from the side-lines Lana could only laugh. To see someone so humiliated, and to see Elema relish it so, was just… magnificent.

The Twi’lek looked at her former master. “Tell me how small you are!” She commanded.

The Mirialan said nothing, so Elema slapped him. “Tell me!” She barked.

“I’m… small…” Hathu slowly admitted. As he did so his flaccid cock twitched. Lana noticed, but Elema did not.

“Again!” She commanded.

“I’m small,” He repeated, this time with less hesitation. Again, his cock twitched noticeably, and it grew slightly in size.

This time Elema caught the change. “Are you getting hard?” She asked, incredulous. “Are you getting off on being humiliated?”

“No!” Hathu protested, but his growing hard-on gave lie to his words.

Lana laughed more, enjoying the spectacle, as Elema began to get into it. “Tell me more! Tell me you are tiny and pathetic!”

“I… I am tiny… and pathetic…” The Mirialan confessed, as his cock grew swelled to a hard but still embarrassing four inches. Lana reached out with the Force, delving into his weak-willed mind, and found his warring emotions. She found his rage over his predicament, but also saw the part of him that lusted to be abused and dominated. It took little effort for the Sith Lord to crush the former and strengthen the later.

Hathu gasped as the lust engulfed him, his cock straining as his desire to be controlled swelled. Elema, relishing seeing him fall, bent down to the kneeling prisoner and grabbed his small erection. “This can’t please any woman,” She told him. “It never pleased me when you stuck it in. Are you even capable of satisfying a woman? Let’s find out!”

So saying the sultry Twi’lek rose and began to remove her clothes. Her garments were peeled away layer by layer, a quick but graceful strip that Lana found herself drawn to. The Sith Lord’s golden eyes took in the graceful curves of the blue-skinned alien, as Elema got completely nude. Lana ran her vision up the slave’s body, from delicate toes to long dancer’s legs, to a hairless pussy, to full sumptuous breasts. The beauty was undeniable, and Lana, letting herself enjoy the show, lowered a hand to her own pussy and began idly teasing herself.

Naked, Elema approached Hathu. “Let’s see if your tongue can get me off where that joke of a cock failed?” She asked. Grabbing him by the hair at the back of his head, Elema shoved the Mirialan’s face between her legs, standing over him and grinding his mouth into her clit.

Hathu’s tongue emerged immediately, and his cock strained in approval of being so abused. He began to lick frantically at the sweet-tasting alien pussy, and Lana stared openly at the show. Elema began to moan, clearly approving of the Mirialan’s efforts, and she clearly wanted more.

With a shove, the Twi’lek toppled Hathu onto his back, and she landed astride his face, knees either side of his head. Kneeling over him, she commanded, “Keep licking, slut! I never said stop!” Immediately her victim resumed his efforts, and she gasped again in delight.

Meanwhile, Lana could not take her eyes off Elema. Her lithe body, naked and supple, was entrancing to behold, and her ecstatic moans only added to the vision. The Sith Lord was now snaking her right hand down into her underpants, feeling for own moist pussy and eagerly slipping a couple of fingers inside. Oh yes! Lana gasped out loud, surprised by how wet and welcoming she was. Her arousal was growing rapidly, and with it the pure electric joy that teasing her clit provided.

“More! Harder! Faster! Faster I said!” Barked the Twi’lek, commanding Hathu. The Mirialan struggled to obey, his tongue a blur as he ate her out. All the while, Elema played with herself, massaging her full breasts and teasing her nipples, trying to wring every ounce of delight she could from her highly sexual body. Eventually, Elema began to gasp louder, then shudder, and then after a moment’s pause she let out a long cry of pure orgasmic pleasure. Eyes wide and sweating body shuddering with release, the Twi’lek came harder than ever before in her life. Elema, riding high on the sensation, was stunned at how much the thrill of control added to and heightened her pleasure.

Lana, still fingering herself, was almost sad to see the show end, but she relished seeing the blue-skinned alien climax. She had not cum herself yet, and was glad to see that, amazingly, Elema was not yet done!

Slowly, as her post-orgasmic daze subsided, the Twi’lek rose and, still nude, walked to a bag of equipment in the corner of the tent. There, she reached in and pulled out a ten-inch long strap-on dildo. Looking back at Hathu, still lying naked and painfully erect on the floor, she smiled.

“You used to have me use this on other female slaves,” Said Elema, looming over the Mirialan. “You never thought I’d use it on you, did you?”

“Please… please no…” Hathu begged, but the Twi’lek was not listening.

“Legs up!” She barked, and the Mirialan, slightly confused, lifted his legs into the air. Elema grabbed them by the ankles, and forced them down towards Hathu’s shoulders, bending the man double. He was now staring at his own cock, just a few inches from his face, and his ass was aimed at the tent’s ceiling. “Now,” Said the Twi’lek with amusement, “I am going to rape this virgin ass of yours, and you are going to play with that tiny cock! I will fuck you in the most degrading way, and when you cum it will be all over your own face! In fact, open your mouth to it, and see how much of your disgusting jism you can swallow!”

The look of horror on Hathu’s face was priceless, and Lana was loving every moment of it! Such clever and perverse vengeance on behalf of Elema was not something that the Sith Lord was expecting, but it was most welcome. Relaxing into the show, Lana continued to play with herself, but the tightness of her clothes was getting in the way. Slowly, while keeping an eye on the proceedings, she began to undress.

The Twi’lek attached the long strap-on around her waist, securing it firmly. Spitting on it to give it a modicum of lube, she advanced on the terrified Mirialan. Positioning himself at his back door she said, “Ready? Actually, I don’t care!” And with that she thrust the ten-inch dildo inside.

Hathu cried out in pain to have his ass violated, eyes wide as he moaned in agony. The look of helplessness on his face was like an aphrodisiac to both Elema and Lana, the former of whom immediately began thrusting. “UH! UH! UH!” Cried the Mirialan with every thrust, head lolling about as he tried to comprehend the sensation of his ass being filled. After the initial hurt it was growing less painful…

“Yeah, take it bitch!” Said Elema, loving every second of it. “Starting to like it are you? Yes, you are! Admit it!”

“I… I… I don’t know…” Confessed Hathu, genuinely confused.

Elema, rocking back and forth, thrusting her shapely hips as she pounded his ass rhythmically, was not satisfied with that answer. “Say it! Say you enjoy it!”

“I… I enjoy it!” Said the Mirialan at last.

“Beg me for more!” Commanded the Twi’lek.

“More!” He said, “Please more! Fuck my ass! Fuck me harder! Please!” Hathu begged, giving in to the sensation and surrendering the last of his resistance to Elema. He was broken, and they both knew it.

By now Lana was completely nude, her green robes discarded, and she was openly masturbating as she watched. With one hand she played with her tits and the other she was furiously rubbing her pussy between her spread legs. The spectacle was so hot and Lana felt so turned-on that she could not help but moan in delight. At first she kept her pleasure to a low volume, but then she realised that she did not care. Openly she said, “Yes! Oh yes!” As she fingered herself.

Her exclamations drew the eyes of Elema, who glanced up from her victim to see the Sith Lord pleasuring herself in all her naked glory. The Twi’lek smiled to see the show, and this only encouraged her own depravity more.

Slapping Hathu to get his attention, Elema continued to pound his ass as she told him, “Now jerk that joke of a cock!”

“Yes! Yes, I will jerk for you!” Replied the broken Mirialan, who immediately grabbed his tiny erection and began wanking it. Bent double as he was, his cock was mere inches from his head and aimed right at his face, but he was too far-gone to care.

“That’s it! Wank that pathetic thing and cum in your own mouth!” Elema said, relishing seeing Hathu so humiliated. “You made me taste that goop enough times, now it’s your turn!”

Seeing the Mirialan jerking furiously, Lana also sped up. “Oh yes, oh fuck YES!” She cried. Her golden eyes darted from victim to victor, and again she drank in the sight of the nude Twi’lek, her glistening blue skin and full bouncing tits. Lana wanted her so much! Such passion and beauty were rare indeed, and the Sith Lord knew she would make good use of such a woman. Encouraged by such thoughts she moaned anew.

“Uh! Yes! Oh yes!” Cried the Mirialan suddenly, his eyes widening as his orgasm approached.

Above him, ramming his ass forcefully, Elema could tell. “Yes! Cum! Open your mouth and cum in it!”

Hathu complied, “Yes! Yes yes yes YES!” He cried, as his tiny cock began to spurt. His cock erupted like never before, and his mind went blank with orgasmic bliss. Barely able to comply, he aimed his small erection as best he could, shuddering in pleasure even as he shot his own jism into his mouth. He spurted several times, some hitting his eyes and cheeks, but fully half landing in his mouth. Despite this he still moaned long and loud, savouring the best orgasm of his life.

“Haha, that’s it!” Declared Elema, triumphant. “Now close your mouth, taste it, and swallow!”

The Mirialan did as was told, wincing at the taste, and the Twi’lek laughed even harder.

Seeing the show’s climax was enough for Lana, and she screamed in pleasure herself. Hand a blur on her pussy, her breasts jiggled and body shook as she tossed back her head and cried out in release. The sensation felt amazing, like liquid pleasure rushing through her veins and setting every nerve alight. “Oh FUCK YES!”

Shuddering, the Sith came down from her high and turned her dazed eyes towards the others. Hathu was now flopped on the floor, idly and obediently licking the rest of his jism from around his mouth. Elema had removed the strap-on and dropped it to the floor, and was standing completely nude nearby. Her purple alien eyes were roaming freely over Lana’s flawless naked form, studying every gorgeous curve with evident appreciation. When she saw Lana looking at her, though, she quickly averted her eyes.

“No,” Said the Sith Lord, “I want you to see,” Lana said, making no effort to hide her body from the Twi’lek. “I please you, don’t I? It’s okay, you please me.”

Encouraged by the openness of the Sith, Elema approached. A few steps brought her across the tent to Lana, and the Twi’lek dropped gracefully to her knees before her.

“That man over there,” Said Lana, gesturing to Hathu, “Is unworthy of you. I would take you from him and with me instead. I cannot offer you freedom,” She warned, “But as personal slave to a Sith Lord you would have a safe and secure life.”

Elema seemed to weigh up the offer. “And…” She said, looking Lana in her golden eyes, “What services would I have to provide?”

“Pleasurable ones,” Said the Sith, and then she pulled the Twi’lek in close. Their naked bodies pressed together as their lips met, tongue playing with tongue as they kissed deeply and passionately. Lana felt a delicate hand reach up and caress a nipple, and she eagerly returned the gesture, feeling Elema’s sumptuous tits with her hand. She allowed herself a few moments to enjoy the feeling, then slowly broke away.

“I am yours, Mistress Beniko,” Said the Twi’lek, voice husky with lust.

“Excellent,” Replied the Sith. “Now, does that bag contain any other toys?” She asked, indicating to where Elema had gotten the strap-on.

“Oh yes, Mistress,” Replied the blue-skinned slave with a smile.

“Then get something and come with me…”

\-----

The cold hit the two nude women hard as Lana led the way out of the climate-controlled tent and into the harsh Hoth air. The sun was still beating down on a clear day, but the wind had picked up. Naked skin felt the chill and nipples hardened as they moved, bare feet crunching the thick carpet of snow underfoot.

Leading the way through the fog of mist above it, Lana plunged into the nearby hot spring. Submerging and relishing the tingle of her skin as it went from freezing to pleasingly hot, the Sith rose back up, wet blonde hair clinging to her face. She then looked over at Elema, who clutched in her hands a double-ended dildo from Hathu’s bag of perverted goodies. “Come here, slave,” She commanded softly.

“Yes, Mistress,” Said the Twi’lek, her voice obedient and excited. Unlike her service to Hathu she was not repulsed or resentful towards Lana. There was only… acceptance.

The blue-skinned alien dropped the sex toy and entered the water with a splash, gasping as the sudden heat enveloped her. Lana gave her a few moments to adjust and then waded through the water between them. Getting close, the Sith Lord said, “Now, show me your passion!”

Elema needed no further encouragement. With water swishing around her she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Lana under the water. The Sith Lord allowed herself to be drawn in, and they kissed again. Long and passionately, their tongues dancing and entwining together, as hands roamed beneath the water, touching and caressing and exploring.

One of Lana’s hands found one of Elema’s two head tails (known as ‘lekku’ among the Twi’lek race) and found herself curious about it. Breaking away from the kiss, she pulled the elegant blue tentacle gently towards her lips. Flicking a glance towards Elema, Lana saw her nod and silently urge her to continue. So it was that the Sith stuck out her tongue and ran it along the lekku, causing the Twi’lek to shudder in delight. Reaching the tip, Lana gently wrapped her lips around it, and began to suck on it like a cock.

Elema gasped in pleasure, having never experienced anyone who was willing to please her sensitive brain tail in such a way. To show her appreciation, she reached her hands down Lana’s body, and began to pinch and caress her nipples.

The Sith responded instantly, eyes fluttering in delight and moans escaping her lips between mouthfuls of lekku. This only encouraged Lana to intensify her pleasuring of her new slave’s tentacle.

They continued this way for some time, moving around each other in the water, running tongues and lips and hands over each other’s sensitive areas, testing and exploring. All too soon, though, Lana wanted more. Reaching out with the Force, she called for the toy that lay on the edge nearby. Snatching it from the air and taking it under the water, the Sith took the U-shaped object and guided it to her waiting and eager pussy.

“Oh fuck!” She exclaimed as she guided it in, feeling it fill her deeply and satisfyingly. 

Seeing this and the pleasure on Lana’s face, Elema pressed closer, until she could feel the tip of the other end of the dildo pressing against her thigh. With her own gasps of delight, she lowered herself onto it, pressing down until she and Lana were pressing stomach to stomach. “Oh yes!” Cried the Twi’lek.

With the thick dildo shared equally between them, the two women continued their explorations, rocking back and forth against each other as they licked and sucked. Pleasure shot through them with every twitch and movement, water splashing around in their wake. Hands roamed over thighs and asses, while lips and tongues teased and excited breasts and lekku, every motion heightening their pleasure.

It was only a matter of time until one of them reached the point of no return, and it was Elema. Crazed with lust, she could feel the approaching explosion of pleasure and pulled Lana in close. She hugged her new Mistress tightly as she cried out, “Oh FUCK!” Shaking with orgasmic joy as Lana eagerly kissed her neck, the Twi’lek moaned heavily and deeply as she relished a new plateau of indulgence.

Slowly Elema came down from her high, but Lana herself was far from done. She reached down and pulled the dildo from her pussy with a long sigh of delight, throwing it aside. Wrapping her arms around the Twi’lek, she guided her slave over to the far edge of the pool, where the rock beneath rose to just a few inches below the water. She climbed up onto it, laying out her naked body so that it was half submerged in the hot water and half exposed to the cold air. The contrast made her body an excited tingle of nerves, and she delighted in it as she pulled Elema down atop her.

The Twi’lek straddled the Sith on her knees, her lower legs still in the hot water. Elema bent down and began kissing Lana’s breasts, which peeked above the water like islands. Lana gasped in delight, and allowed the Twi’lek to advance down her stomach, licking and teasing as she did so. Elema took her time, gradually building pleasure as she reached her Mistress’ pussy. Only then did she slide back, mostly under the water, and lowered her lips to her target.

The Twi’lek got a mouthful of water for her efforts, so she reached her lands under Lana’s ass, grabbing her bum cheeks and pushing her hips above the water line. The Sith gasped as her hot pussy met the cold Hoth air, and Elema immediately went to work.

Her tongue plunged deep, lapping at the delicious juices of her Mistress and finding them most pleasing to taste. “Oh yes, my slave!” Exclaimed Lana within moments. “There! Yes, there!”

Elema was only encouraged by the approval and sped up, tongue licking furiously at Lana’s clit. The Sith Lord herself grabbed her own breasts and began to play with them to heighten her pleasure, body still crazed with the sensation of being half freezing and half boiling. “Oh… oh fuck…” She moaned, pleasure dominating her mind.

The Twi’lek was tireless, her tongue endlessly skilled and energetic, and if Lana could think straight she would have realised that this slave was either well trained or well-practiced in eating women out, probably both. Even had the Sith Lord wanted to avoid cumming there was no resistance against such enthusiastic talent.

“Yes… Yes!... OH YES!” Lana cried at last, as the fire in her pussy spread through her body and engulfed her. Suddenly hot and cold did not matter, for her lithe body just one giant burst of sensation. Splashing in the water as she shook and shuddered with release, she tipped back her head and screamed her pleasure into the Hoth sky.

Breathing heavily, she took a few moments to adjust. With an exhausted but satisfied look on her face, Lana looked down at Elema, who waited obediently between her legs. “Ha… ha… you have done well, slave,” She told her, quite pleased.

\-----

The tent was empty when they returned to it, but Lana was not concerned. A lone and desperate Mirialan would not last long in the empty wastes of Hoth, and she was not going to worry about such an inconsequential being. Still, his speeder and his environment gear were worth salvaging. On Hoth, every little counted.

Getting dressed, Lana and Elema began stowing the tent. As it collapsed and began auto-packing itself away, the Sith Lord spoke to her new acquisition. “You are coming back with me to Frostwake Outpost. There you will answer to me and me alone. No-one will dare hurt or even insult the slave of a Sith Lord. You are mine now, slave.”

“Yours, Mistress Beniko,” Said Elema with adoration, as she bowed low, ready to begin her new life.

 

THE END… FOR NOW…


End file.
